Turn the Tables
by XflyXawayXangelX
Summary: What happens if Sasuke never left? How could that effect Konoha and how much would things change from what we know? Sakura's left Konoha and is on the wrong side, Sasuke is out to save her. Can he? SASUXSAKU OCC. Lime
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey all, long time no update. This is a piece I've done at the request of a few other deviants on my Deviant art site. This is a link to that picture which I did about 3 years ago. **_

_**.com/gallery/#/d11n1ah**_

_**I hope you all like it, feedback is appreciated and I apologize in advance for any bad spelling - dyslexia is a bitch. **_

Summery

What happens if Sasuke never left? How could that effect Konoha and how much would things change from what we know? Sakura's left Konoha and is on the wrong side, Sasuke is out to save her. Can he?

He was relentless, chasing her for years. Couldn't he let go of the fact that she wasn't the same girl anymore? She didn't think so. She wasn't the happy go lucky, love sick child anymore. After all it had been almost 6 years and everybody else had moved on. Naruto was engaged to Gaara and had been for almost a year. I could imagine the controversy now, 2 gay Hokage's running two different towns. Ah I have to say I don't miss the gossip in Konoha. Ino and Shikamaru were married and Hinata and Kiba where expecting a child. Neji and Tenten are also together, but in secret for some reason, though I don't know why and I've never tried to understand it, it has been over four years for them.

Yes, I keep tabs on my former friends, it was more of a safety measure than anything else. Everyone except Sasuke. He'd been following me, 'trying to get through to me' almost all of the time I've been gone. It was about 3 months after I left he realized that he was in love with me and always was, at least that's what he says. That usually would have made me head over heels happy, not anymore.

My life turned from rainbows, sunshine and love back when I was 14 and I've never looked back. It was a disgrace how I acted back then. Shameful really. A soppy, blubbering ninja who wasn't worth anything, that's what I was told most of my life. I wasn't prepared to go back to that now. Now I was strong, skilled and a member of the Akatsuki no less.

And above all I was respected, by all ninja.

That's why we stood here, in the middle of a field surrounded by a forest, for what felt like the 100th time. We've been here before, in this same field, saying the same thing.

'Doesn't this get old for you Sasuke? Chasing me endlessly with no light at the end of the tunnel?' My voice was no longer light, squeaky and high pitched, through the years I'd grown up a lot and with that learned to art of seduction. This leads to you having a low, sultry and sexy as I've been told by Sasuke's own brother, who over the years trained me in so many ways.

'Stop is Sakura, there is a light at the end of the tunnel, and you will get there. Please Sakura, come back with me. We both know this isn't you and its about time you fess up to that fact.'

'Have you considered that maybe this is me now? That I've changed?' He was stepping slowly towards me like I was a scared rabbit who could run away any second. But I wasn't a rabbit anymore, I was more of a lion. We'd played this game before and it never worked. He'd get close enough, wrap his arms around me, hold me for a moment before trying to kiss me. That's when I throw him across the clearing and disappear. It was the same game over and over. It was getting tiresome. 'Sasuke give this up. This is getting old, and aren't you bored of following me? Of quarreling with Naruto over me? He's telling you to move on isn't he? To give up, so did Neji and Shika. I tell you over and over that there is no hope of me coming back. Why do you keep trying? I mean come on even Naruto - Mr Optimism - gave up on me. Maybe that statement alone should tell you its time.' Of course I knew the answer, I always knew even before he figured it out for himself. At one point I'd even felt the same. Not anymore, feelings hindered success and there was no room for them in my life anymore.

They'll all welcome you back with open arms Sakura. But you have to understand that it wasn't your fault. Whatever you may think. No one blames you for what happened.' His voice was soft and caring and by the looks of things he believed in what he was saying. Too bad I wasn't on the same page.

'Don't talk crap Sasuke, of course they blame me. He's dead because of me.' Anger cursed through me, how dare he play down what happened.

'Kakashi died to save you, not because of you. He was doing what he thought was right, you were a kid and had to deal with your step father for far too long-'

'Goodbye Sasuke.' I turned and walked away. I wasn't going through that conversation again, it wasn't going to change what happened, and the logical thing to do would be to walk away, he wasn't about to give up on it. Sasuke Uchiha was never one to give up. He called after me a few times, then I heard him yell into the air. But I was gone, the echo of him behind me.

I walked through the Akatsuki headquarters aimlessly, I couldn't sleep - which was a usual occurrence these days. I walked down the corridors, my legs going where they wanted of their own accord and I wasn't about to stop them. I knew where I was going, who was always up at this time of night and who would amuse me. After all he'd always amuse me when I couldn't sleep, it was more like a routine now that anything else. Strange considering who he was - he was a nice guy really but I wouldn't dream of saying that to his face. I knocked once before going in anyway, just like always.

'Hello Sakura, can't sleep again?' Shaking my head I moved passed him and sat down with a thump on his bed, my legs crossed. 'Something on your mind cherry blossom?'

'Itachi how many times have I told you to stop calling me that?'

'192 times, yet I still call you it, what does that tell you?' Ah, always so direct and to the point the swine. I'd laugh if I remembered how. 5 and a half years of berrying emotions, it was hard to remember them after so long.

'I saw Sasuke again today.' As much as he would hate to admit it, I think Itachi liked to hear about his brother, deep down. 'He's ever persistent.'

'How so?'

'Well, this isn't one of the first times he's come after me, as you well know.'

'Yes, I know he comes to see you from time to time, however I don't know why. Care to explain this time cherry blossom?' I didn't of course so I said nothing and after a few minutes he moved on knowing he wasn't going to. 'So how is dear little brother looking?'

'He looks fine, tired if anything but that might be because of all the missions he's doing at the moment.'

'Missions? How would you know about them cherry blossom?' His tone was slightly condescending but it didn't annoy me - it was Itachi after all. But of course he knew the answer - he knew everything he just wanted me to admit it out loud that I kept tabs on my former friends and he'd turn it into something about me being too emotionally involved.

'Regardless, he looked slightly haggard and very angry. He's letting his emotions control him and that's precisely why he will fail.'

'Maybe not.'

'Sorry?' Coming from him this was almost mind boggling. Emotions where a weakness that ninja couldn't afford, Itachi was the one who taught me that, so what the hell was he on about now?

'Emotions can be a weakness yes, I agree - probably more than most. I believe to become the best ninja you can be you must be able to look passed your emotions and leave them behind to get the task done. But seeing Naruto fight, and the power he gets from those emotions that I shun, its impressive.' He looked up from his book that he was holding in front of him on the desk. 'I have recently began to think that maybe you have to have an equal balance of both. In some situations you have to be able to cut all emotions, and maybe in others its also useful to harness them? Though I haven't found a fight with that need as of yet.' As if the thought needed justification in his own mind, he nodded and lowered his face back to the book back in his lap.

'But that would go against everything I've spent all these years training for.'

'Yes it would, and mine.' What was he saying? Confusion was a bit of an understatement at this very moment. My mind reeled. Questions where being thrown around my brain, like - What did this mean for me now? I'd spent all this time trying to perfect the art of suppressing my emotions and frankly was wasn't an easy task, it took a lot of patience and effort. Especially when it came to a particularly strong emotion for a certain someone.

'So where do I go from here? I've forgotten what they feel like after the effort I put in to get rid of them. How would I access them now?' His head lifted again and he looked straight at me - then he laughed. Was my confusion funny to him? It was a little rude, not that it bothered me.

'Don't you see, you haven't lost all emotion, just the key ones. You still access confusion, and that's a large emotion. They key ones like anger, fear, love, hatred, happiness, longing and peace you may want to try to access again. In regards to those how would I know?'

'What?'

'I haven't used or needed them in a lot longer time frame than you cherry blossom. Maybe its as simple as reflecting on them or the event that made you want to be rid of them in the first place. Or maybe you just need to open yourself up to them when the time is right. Who knows.' He was silent for a moment, seemingly pondering something in that confusing skull of his before he shrugged and said 'Or maybe you wont get them back.'

'Thanks Mr Enthusiasm.' I stood and walked out as he went back to his book, this conversation was something that I needed to ponder on myself.

I wandered around the Akatsuki complex, wondering about the situation. I had two options ahead of me - 1. Go ahead as I have for the last five years with no emotions and not feeling the pain of the past. Or - 2. Try and re-awaken them, and taking everything that goes along with it and maybe becoming a stronger ninja. But was the exchange really worth it? I was strong now, did I need more power? Then the more pressing questions like could I feel again? I'd come on so far from when I was a weak little kunochi back in Konoha, fretting over what Sasuke thought of me, was I willing to go back to that?

Then logic kicked in with a passion. _Why would I want to go back to that?_ I've developed leaps and bounds since that time in Konoha, now I was respected and appreciated as one of the most powerful Akatsuki.

No, I wouldn't go back

-Especially not to people who hated me.

**Well yes thats only chapter one and I'm planning on there being 3 so I hope you enjoyed and all reviews are welcome!**

**XflyXawayXangelX**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, so here is the next installment of this fan fic! Its a little shorter than the last chapter but I thought that was a good place to end it. So I hope you like and all comments and reviews are appreciated! And if you're lucky sweeties will be given for those special reviews! lol **

**Anyhow here its is! **

Turn the tables

I'd just finished another mission, with flying colours I was ashamed to add. There had only been one casually and it hadn't changed, I was _not_ a killer. There was only Kakashi's blood on my hands and the guilt that went along with it was enough without adding more too it. That was something she was going to have to live with.

It was almost two weeks since I'd seen Sasuke and she didn't understand why he hadn't shown up, he was usually back every week. That wasn't the only thing that was off that week. I was constantly feeling nauseous and the medic nin for the Akatsuki didn't have a clue why he couldn't cure me. I also decided that, that field of work would be the next one I'd learn, medic nins have a great deal of control which I could one day hope to possess.

It was another week before I saw him again, it was the same routine as always, he begged and I declined. He got upset and I left, just the same as always. I would say it had become a tad repetitive, but I couldn't bring myself to. The weird nausea that plagued me before the meeting didn't bother me the week following his appearance, but within another 3-4 days of seeing him it returned with a vengeance.

There was no explanation for it, I'd completely changed they things I ate and drank so that if it was something tainted that I was eating, it would stop being introduced to my system. It was really odd, and when Itachi and Deidara found out they in turn cracked a joke about me being pregnant - which was impossible. Well I say that they both laughed their head off but what I mean is that Deidara laughed his head off and Itachi just stood their looking all inquisitive.

They seemed to think that my hormones where going hey-wire, which again was ridiculous, I must have been coming down with something that was all. It got a lot worse before it got better. With each day came more and more nausea, to the point where it was hindering my missions and had been going on almost a full month by this point. I got to say I didn't like seeing my food for a re-appearance a second time - It wasn't pleasant.

The next time he appeared I was on my way back from a mission for the wave country. I of course had insisting on going and pulling my wait again, I was not some weak little girl and I could hold my own. He appeared in front of my while I was taking a two minute break because I thought I was going to throw up again, one arm was clutching my stomach the other a kunai. He was lucky too, if I wasn't in pain right now he probably would have had a kunai to the eye.

'Sakura? Are you okay?' He walked towards me slowly as if I might run away any second, he pulled out his hand and gently stroked my cheek. It was a loving gesture, one that frankly I didn't appreciate to the magnitude of what I probably should have. He pulled my face towards him so that I was looking at him, our noses almost touching before he asked again. 'Are you ill?' It took me a moment to tear my eyes away from him gaze before I could even think of answering him. He was crouched next to me in the full ninja garb. He'd upgraded from his normal blue shirt and cream shorts, and was now in an all black outfit with his normal high collar and shorts. The only major difference was that he wore the Kakashi's old vest and of course he'd dropped his Uchiha emblem after the revelation of his whole family betrayal. His hair was a little longer but not hugely, it blew across his face as his eyes pierced into mine. There was no denying it, he was a beautiful man.

'Hi Sasuke, long time no see.' It took me a moment but I stood and walked over to a bent over branch that had formed a sort of crooked chair and sat on it.

'Yeah, things had been piling up, had to sort some things out before I set out again. You missed a lot, you know. Naruto and Gaara got married, Gaara's given up being Kazekage to be with him, its kinda cute if it didn't make me cringe. Hinata had her babies too.' He wasn't crouching anymore, but stood in front of my leaning his back against the tree trunk, looking all bored. The only clue that he wasn't was his eyes.

'Babies? As in plural?'

'Yes as in twins, boy and a girl. Ling and Kouru. There adorable, really. Though Naruto went nuts after the whole birth thing with the doctor that told them it was only one kid. Funny really.' there was silence for what felt like the longest time, it was tense and extremely uncomfortable. He was just sat there staring at me intently while I stared back at him with the largest urge to twitch, but I resisted. 'Don't you miss it? You're missing so much Sakura , don't you get that? You cant get these moments back.'

'No Sasuke, you fail to understand that I'm not missing anything. They wouldn't want me there so they aren't moments that I'd be involved in anyway. Now lets stop re-visiting a subject that neither of us can win and that is hopeless.'

'I don't think its hopeless, we have to go through this now, because . . . this is the last time I'm coming for you Sakura.'

'What?' It felt like I'd been shoved into a brick wall, the air left my body and the nausea made its self known, it was almost enough paint o get me to double over and moan, of course I hid it and I couldn't stop a wince crossing my face which he saw. His voice was perfectly steady - he was sure of his decision. No doubt he'd thought about it for a while, maybe that's why he hadn't come by for a while.

'I guess what you said got through to me, I'm tired and wasting my life. There's no guarantee's with ninja, you know that. Most of us die young - as depressing as that is, and I don't want my legacy to be that I chased you until the very end. Understand?'

'Of course.' His logic was sound I couldn't deny that.

'Besides you'll be glad to get rid of me, won't you?' He had a crooked smile plastered on his face but I knew it was an act, he was hurting and I didn't know how to help or if I should. NO! Flashed through my head but I bit my tongue to stop myself from saying it out loud. He mock laughed for a moment before he stopped suddenly. Sadness crossed his eyes no doubt at that notion. 'Besides I think I've found someone else. I think that I could be really happy with her.'

'Who is she?' There was an edge to my voice that I didn't know was in me, if I'd known I would have held it back so that I wouldn't give him false hope where there were none.

'Her name isn't important. I just want you home, moving on isn't my choice you know. It has never been my choice.' There was a bitter twinge to his voice which ignited something in me, he had the nerve to blame me. My breathing became heavy and my lungs burned from the strain.

'How dare you blame me!' My throat burned from the fact that I raised my voice - which I haven't done in many years. It was slightly painful but oddly exhilarating at the same time. So this was how emotions felt? Anger was the first one to return then, how ironic. So Itachi was also right, who would have thought? 'I was obsessed with you for years! But you would never have any of it! You called me pathetic and a nuisance for years. Then when my world didn't revolve around you, you decide you love me! That's on you Sasuke.'

'Don't act like this is all my doing-'

'Give it a rest! I've told you every time you come to see me that there wasn't anything there for me anymore! _You_ came after me of your own accord and I didn't lead you on!' His jaw dropped, shock clear on his face. 'Your catching flies Sasuke.' My voice was back to normal once again, all hint of anger gone.

'You shouted.' I nodded, still lightly clutching my stomach, it wasn't so intense now, but it wasn't gone either, pretty uncomfortable really. 'Anger is an emotion Sakura.'

'I'm aware of that fact Sasuke, intelligence isn't something I lack.'

'What happened to no emotions?'

'Your changing the subject Sasuke, in fact I don't know why your still here. Leave.' A sharp pain cut across my gut once again making me grunt.

'Sakura?'

'Now, leave Sasuke.' I couldn't look at him at that moment. The stabbing increased but still wouldn't leave.

'Are you okay Sakura? Honestly?' I tried to get him to leave but he cut me off again. 'No I'm not leaving you like this. Come on I'll take you to the Akatsuki. Are you prepared to accept my help?'

'Do I have a choice?' A loud groan escaped me which was caused by an intense pain. Seriously, it was one of the worst pains I've ever felt and that was saying something, considering I've had a multitude of weapons thrown at me. Pain was something we had to live with and the more pain we feel the higher our pain threshold there for our tolerance gets higher and higher there for things hurt less and less. Common sense really.

'No, not really. Do you know what's wrong with you? Have you had a medic look at you?' His concern was oddly comforting, which in itself was odd, comfort was a feeling, that was the second one today. That in normal circumstances would have probably been worrying and that then would have made it worse because that would also be an emotion, but the pain was too much to think about that right now. All the pain was congregated to one portion of my body - a spot just above my left hip bone. This was so far beyond nausea now that I would have been worried but I didn't really have time.

'Nothing it's just a little nausea and pain that's all. So don't over react.'

'Over react? You're bent in half and clutching your stomach so don't tell me to no over react! You look like your in serious pain, move your robe and let me see.' I did as instructed - with great effort and difficulty and was completely shocked to find blood, a lot of blood running down my side and right down to my leg. From a great bloody whole in my side. 'Oh my god Sakura! You've been stabbed!'

'Oh I see . . . wow . . . didn't expect that.'

See what I mean about the pain threshold? I didn't notice that I'd been stabbed!

**Uh oh!**


	3. Chapter 3

Turn the Tables

It was excruciating, the pain was so intense that I may have blacked out a few times, though I couldn't be sure. The blood loss was startling and it was a wonder I was even awake at all and everything became hazier and hazier with each passing minute.

Sasuke was carrying me back to the Akatsuki camp where he knew we had a medic. He was firing questions at me every other second, some on how to get to camp and others he was asking just to keep me awake. He was doing a miserable job to be fair. The pain had spread to my leg and side - sharp shooting pains which I knew even if I wasn't a medic that it was good news. My eyes felt as heavy as lead and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

'... Kura! Stay awake, stay with me ... come on! ... don't slee ...' It was far too late for that now. All I could catch where parts of his sentences but I basically knew what he was saying. I had tried to keep my eyes open but it was getting harder and harder by the second and frankly I just wanted to give up. I knew the weight of my must have been getting heavier - not that Sasuke seemed to mind, I must have been nothing but dead weight at that moment. I started to wonder how bad this situation would and could get? Was I dying? Is this the end? How the hell did I not realize I got stabbed?

The next time I woke up I as lying on a bed in a dimly lit room which I knew to be Itachi's with a group of people standing around me. There where seven of them - dark looming shapes bent over me. All of which I recognized, Deidara, Itachi, Sasuke, Sasori, Hidan, Zetsu and Shin our medic. I suppose to most people this could be quite intimidating or even scary but I'd lived with them for far too long and frankly most of there were all talk no bite, like giant bunnies really. Plus right now I had more pressing things to worry about, you know like my gaping, bloody gut wound. The pain wasn't congregated to one specific area now it had become more of a painful ache over all of my body and whenever I moved it became more intense and I had to stop myself from a little scream sneaking out of me.

'How bad is it?'

_Bad!_ I screamed inside my own head, if they all knew how bad it was I'd probably loose face as being a force to be reckoned with among them so I was going to keep quiet and try and concentrate on anything else than this pain.

'Itachi would you shut up and let the medic work! You can clearly see it's bad!' At that moment it occurred to me that this was probably the first time since we found out about what Itachi did for his village that those two where in the same room together. Sasuke still hadn't got over the whole situation by the looks of him, even though he knows what his family was about to do. But I suppose after hating him for so long it was hard to let go, not that Itachi ever made the effort and tried.

'That's why I'm asking the medic how she is to determine if we should take her to Tsunade. So pipe down and sit in the corner little brother.' I don't know if it was the pain or the drugs that the medic was pumping into me but I could have sworn that Sasuke was about to move across the room and do as Itachi said but he stopped himself before he actually did it. That seemed to end that conversation between the two. There was a lot of mumbling between the two and the medic, I couldn't make it out, only the tid-bits that I could make sense of like 'dire' and 'serious' and the worst one that I heard being 'fast fading.' So I guessed it wasn't good, though I still didn't know what was wrong with me.

'We should get her to Konoha as soon as possible.' The medic uttered in a lower tone than the rest of the conversation, probably because he knew I'd put up a fight if I over heard. He was right too. He also seemed nervous which I also couldn't blame him after all he was faced with both Uchiha's.

'No,' I mumbled my voice was extremely small, almost a whisper. Which I wasn't expecting. But I wasn't going back there, I'd made a promise to myself a long time ago and just the thought of going back there almost made me heave. We could go to another village, anywhere but there.

'Sakura, I am sorry but we need a medic more skilled than I.'

'Different Village then.' I struggled out.

'Konoha's the closest village and you need help now. It has to be Konoha, Sakura-'

'Suck it up Sakura, that's where we're taking you.' Sasuke muttered begrudgingly.

'He's right Sakura.' Itachi mumbled and for the first time in years I cried. It was pathetic and pitiful and weak but I couldn't stop myself. When Itachi agreed with something you know it was the right decision, the best scenario possible, but that didn't stop the fact that I really, really, really didn't want to be back in that village. Every fiber of my being was telling me to refuse, demand that I be taken somewhere else. There was a part of me that would give anything to not go back there. There was also a tiny part of me that thought for a split second that I'd be better off dying here and saving myself the hurt.

All three men where just staring at me with a look of awe, Sasuke more than the other two. They didn't know what to do and that much was obvious. Instead of consoling me, Itachi and the medic lifted me onto a makeshift gurney they'd created and started walking towards the door. Sasuke followed suit, staring at me the whole time.

'Should we wake her up? Were nearly here.' Sasuke muttered to Itachi. I had been pretending to be asleep since I managed to stop crying just after we left camp about 3 hours ago, by regulating my heart beat using my chakra. The pain was a lot better, whatever the medic gave me worked a treat. Everyone had been silent most of the journey with the exception of Sasuke's mumbles to Itachi every 40 minutes or so, asking whether I'm still alive or not.

'No, let her sleep through this. It would probably do more harm than good to get her agitated at the moment.'

'The gates are just up ahead and I have to agree with Itachi on this, it would get her heart rate going and pumping blood faster which would make her loose it faster too.' The medic muttered trying hard not to wake me up. I tried to keep my mind on regulating my heart beat and not how close to my own version of hell we where.

'Sasuke! It's about bloody time! Did she turn you down again? Are you ready to give up - SAKURA!' That familiar voice shrieked. It was haunting really, after all these years it was odd that his voice was exactly how I remembered it, it hadn't changed at all.

'Shut up idiot!' Sasuke whispered angrily.

'Oh my god! What's wrong with her!' I didn't bother opening my eyes because I knew what was coming if history was any indication.

'For gods sake Naruto, shut up!' There was a loud crashing noise and a grunt of pain. Sasuke had no doubt hit him across the face and I was guessing there would be a Naruto size crater in the ground. 'Where's Lady Tsunade?'

'Office you bastard!' His voice wasn't as energetic as I would have thought - Sasuke must have actually hurt him. Naruto was obviously loosing his touch in his blissful married life if Sasuke can beat him. Shame really. Itachi and the medic didn't pause while transporting me, while Naruto and Sasuke had it out which I was glad for. That meant that the attention was taken away from me. I didn't want to be in this village let alone around the people I once knew. It took a few minutes before the throbbing came back and I knew that it wouldn't be long before it would be back with a vengeance.

Itachi was - I hoped - walking proudly through the village we once called home. He probably had as much desire to be here as me. Of course the village welcomed him back with open arms once they found out he was 'framed' - Tsunade's lie once they found out the truth. She didn't want the villagers to stop trusting the Konoha elders and the current Uchiha's. But Itachi had out-grown the village by then. So had I.

So neither of us planned on staying long. We didn't stop until we reached - what I was guessing - was her office. No one spoke until there was a loud 'What!' and we entered. I don't know if I was going crazy but before they moved me again I could have sworn that someone stroked my face.

'What do we have here?' Her voice turned inquisitive and curious and I had a funny feeling that she knew I was faking being asleep just by how she sounded. That and she was a great medic ninja so she probably knew the minute I was carted through the door.

'Sakura's been stabbed.' Sasuke said quickly, cutting across the medic we where with.

'It's badly infected.' He muttered.

'So this where she ended up? With the akatsuki.' She mumbled mostly to herself. 'Surprising.' That pissed me off, what did she mean by surprising? Was that meant to be an insult? I was good enough to be a part of the elite group, I'd proved that over and over in these past couple of years.

'Tsunade? Can you help her? Will she be okay?' Sasuke was getting more and more anxious by the moment and that was coming through clearly in his voice.

'Sasuke, shut up I'm working.' I could hear her foot steps walking around me and I was finding it harder and harder to keep my eyes closed. The pain was back as I knew it would be and it wouldn't be long before I'd make a noise or grunt of some kind. 'You can stop pretending now Sakura. You need more pain killers don't you?' Her voice was expecting, so I was right and she was good.

'What?' I heard footsteps rush over to me, Sasuke grabbed my hand and waited. I opened my eyes and locked eyes with her, purposely not looking at anyone else.

'Pain killers?' She inquired once more, in most circumstances I would have said no, but in this case I was already far too weak and needed the help. 'Don't worry, I'll get you fixed up.' and with that Itachi and the medic picked me up and followed Tsunade out the door. We passed two figures but I didn't bother to look, and they didn't follow.

**Hey all hope you all liked and if you do please review. Also let me know if there's any major spelling mistakes so that I wont make them again - sorry about that but I can't see my own mistakes (Stupid Dyslexia). **

**There will also be 2 more chapters at least so let me know if there's a pairing you would like me to write and I'll get around to it for you once this one is finished! **

**Thanks!**

**XflyXawayXangelX**

**Plus if you wanna see the picture this story is based on please follow the link below!**

**.com/gallery/?offset=96#/d11n1ah**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I know this is a long time coming but I've been kinda busy with Uni and all so better late than never! Anyway I decided that there was still too much to get through so there may be another two chapters so yay! lol and they'll be out a lot fast now because all my work got done for Uni so look forward to it!

Apparently my wound was pretty bad, worse than our medic first thought. Once Tsunade got me into the room ready to examine me and determine the extent of the damage, everyone was sent out, bar one person to hold my hand. I of course had to choose who that person would be, which I knew I'd regret later. Regardless of that fact I chose Itachi, I realized in that moment that I'd come to rely on him over the last couple of years, more so than I would probably like to admit. Actually the thought of him leaving me frankly scared me shitless.

Of course the other people in the room didn't like my deception and had to literally be picked out and thrown out of the room, I mean seriously I have a very painful, discolored - I should probably worry about that - and what I'm guessing would be a fatal wound and there squabbling!

Naruto threatened to stab anyone who tried to make him leave and Sasuke was yelling and screaming like a toddler, practically stomping his feet because I wouldn't let him stay. I got to say in a weird way it was kinda cute that he felt so threatened and in another way extremely annoying. If it wasn't for the corners of my vision beginning to blur and the room spinning I probably would have yelled at them, of course Itachi noticed in the mist of the this kayos.

'Tsunade? I think we need to focus on Sakura.' It was odd, his voice sounded worried but that was impossible as Itachi didn't feel anything, ever. I didn't really have time to delve into it because everything went black my body felt like lead and I don't remember anything after that point so I'm guessing I passed out.

Why was I here? In this room again, his body lay before me and all I wanted to do was run. Run away from this trauma and this nightmare, as far away as possible, as far away as my legs would carry me.

He was just lying there, motionless, dead, and I knew it was my fault. Everyone would blame me, and I wouldn't blame them for doing so. This was my fault, and the guilt is something I would always have to carry around.

It was because he wanted to help me, but I warned him, pleaded with him not to intervene. No good would come of it and look, I was right, your blood is splattered over my yellow walls and my fluffy pink carpet that I always thought was so comforting. It was like my safety blanket, soft, vibrant and beautifully made. Now it wont hold happy memories or comfort. Your death will always be smeared across it, across that colour.

But none of that matters now, I can look away as much as I want but it doesn't change the fact that your still there, still dead. Gone forever.

He was a cruel man, a mad man who couldn't be controlled... and he killed you Kakashi...

Because of me.

The next time I woke up I was really groggy and had a throbbing head ache, I didn't open my eyes at first and just lay there trying to listen to my surroundings. As far as I could tell no one was in my room, which was good because there were tears streaming down my face and I didn't want anyone to see this.

Tears. They're something I haven't experienced in a while, I suppose it's this place, this town that's brought back all the things I've been trying to run away from. I needed to get out of me now. So that's what my plan was, to get out of this hell hole now. First things first I had to open my eyes. I made a small but effective list in my head of how I was going to do this and it went a little like this.

1. Open my eyes

See if I can sit up.

If yes, find clothes.

If no, fashion a sort of wheelchair out of the bed.

Get the hell out of here.

So to begin. I opened one eye to begin with a gave a brief scan of the room to make sure I was in fact alone. Once the coast was clear I tried to move my arms, which I found easy, then my shoulders, easy. Then lifting myself up, not so easy. I'd had some sort of surgery that much I could tell. There was a bandage around my waist and I mean all the way around and dear god it was sore. But I pushed through all that as my need for escape was greater. The light blue walls has streaks of light shining on them, I noticed as I looked for my clothes. So it was morning, I must have slept the whole day and night. Odd for me.

My feet touch the ground and the hospital floor is freezing it almost makes me shiver but I don't have time to waste anyone could come through that door at any second, so I push past it. My clothes where draped over a chair next to my bed, I hobbled around the offending object as quickly as I could without ripping my stitches open or seriously hurting myself, when the door opened to find Itachi staring at me with a mocking look on his face.

Open my eyes = ✓

See if I can sit up = ✓

If yes, find clothes. = ✓

If no, fashion a sort of wheelchair out of the bed.

Get the hell out of here.

Damn it, failed at the last hurdle.

'And where do you think you're going?' His voice was oddly mocking and he seemed like he knew what I was planning all along but wanted to see how far I'd get... so basically he wanted to see if I'd go through the pain of doing all of this before stoping me before I actually succeeded. I'd hit him if I wasn't in so much pain.

'Away.'

'No you're not.' Before I knew what hit me I'd been swooped into the air and was back in bed, tightly tucked in with him sat on the end. 'You seriously think that I wouldn't be keeping an eye on you?'

'Hoped, not thought.' He looked at me for a moment before his eyes changed from mocking to sympathetic. His face got softer and it royally freaked me out because Itachi showing emotion was like a cat smocking weed and playing poker. It just didn't happen. It must have been combination of that strange feeling of needing him in my life, him showing that he cared for me in some way and the fact that I'd been stabbed and nearly died that made me do what I did next and let me tell you it was one of the most embarrassing things I'd done in my life.

I cried in front of Itachi Uchiha.

He didn't say anything for a while, just let me cry, then after ten minutes of so he pulled me in for a hug. Another ten minutes and I was about done, my head berried in Itachi's chest and feeling quite sorry for myself. I hated it here, I wanted to go home but I knew I couldn't. I knew that I wouldn't be leaving in a long time. Tsunade would see to that. I'd have to face my demons and that was that.

'Ready to tell me yet?' I was confused I'll admit because when he said the next thing I almost pulled back in shock. 'You talk in your sleep Sakura. Now I want you to explain to me why you left Konoha in the first place.' No was a gut reaction that surged through me, but I knew it was time. I'd have to face it while I was here and I'd rather do that with Itachi by my side that left in the dark on my own again. 'Its about Kakashi's death, I know that much.' I pulled back and sat up straight, looking down at my hands because I didn't dare look at him I began.

'Yes it is. He died because of me, I wasn't strong enough to defend myself so he felt he had to protect me.'

'From who Sakura?'

'My step father.'

Anyway this chapter was really weird to write, it was dark at the start then gets a little silly so I hope you all don't think it was too weird!

Much Love

XflyXawayXangelX


	5. Chapter 5

'Yes it is. He died because of me, I wasn't strong enough to defend myself so he felt he had to protect me.'

'From who Sakura?'

'My step father.'

'I'm Sorry. I'm not going to lye to you Sakura. I don't understand. Why did he do it?' Itachi had made his way over to me and sat down on the chair next to my bed, waiting for me to give him a logical answer, but the truth was I didn't have one to give him. The man was insane and that was all there was too it. But the way he was looking at me was so intriguing, it was the first time I'd seen him looking like a small child how had his teddy taken away from him and he didn't know why.

'I don't know.'

'Yes you do. You just don't want to own up to it. Come on.' I couldn't look at him anymore, because he was right but I really didn't want to own up to it, because that would make me feel even worse. Giving reasoning to his madness, wasn't something I ever wanted to do. So it's no wonder that I didn't speak for what must have been an hour before I finally gave up. The tension almost did me in. He was just sitting there with that look on his face and I was compelled to tell him. It was such an easy move and I fell for it like a cheep date.

'Did you know that my mother died when I was ten?' I paused, not sure why as if he'd answer a question that I already knew the answer to, of course he didn't, I never talked about my past. 'My father died before I was born and she re-married when I was about 3. But she wasn't as in love with him as he was to her. Mom and Dad both died on missions, I suppose that's the best way to go for a ninja but it doesn't always feel that way when your lonely. Anyway, my step father went a bit mental. I think he blamed me on some level.

'All I know is that he started to hit me.' I tried to move on and not dwell on that comment so that he couldn't make a comment, because that part didn't bother me anymore, it was more what followed. 'Anyway that went on for a while and in the end my team found out. Kakashi went nuts, I never knew why. He stormed to my house while Naruto went to Tsunade. Sasuke was at Kakashi's tail and I was trying to stop them, but it was no use they wouldn't listen and as a result he was stabbed by my step father and I left. So that's it, that's all.' I wouldn't look at him, I just sat there twiddling my thumbs and waiting for something, anything to break this silence.

'Because he loved you.' There was emotion behind his voice, that I could hear, though I didn't dare to look at him.

'What?' my head shot up and I looked at him totally confused.

'That's why he did it. He loved you. They all do.'

I woke up the next morning knowing that today was the day it would all really start, the visits from the people who didn't know me but had heard of me. From the people that I ran away from and most likely from the people that used to teach me. From all these people who think I'm evil and am working for the enemy. Which of course was true.

I was the enemy.

I was Evil.

And that was that.

I opened my eyes, not totally ready to face what was coming ahead for me. Part of me wondered if it was too late to pretend to be sleeping. When of course it was, Itachi was in the room and he always knew when someone was awake. But in this case even though it took me ages to actually open my eyes, he didn't rush me and I was grateful for that. When I did eventually open them, I found him sitting in a blue chair next to my bed, what was more surprising is that he wasn't in his usual black garb. He was dressed head to toe in baby blue and cream. Baby blue and cream... WHAT?

'Um Itachi? What's with the get up?'

'Sakura, no one wants to be in black all of the time you know. Even me.' The apocalypse has well and truly come. Truthfully I was more than a little gobsmacked but what do you expect? 'So how are you feeling?'

'Fine.'

'No really.'

'Yeah Fine.'

'Sakura...' His voice had a layer of warning to it and I knew that I had to tell him, he had a way of getting what he wanted out of me. Irritating is what it was.

'Fine, I'm... worried.' He paused obviously expecting a fuller answer, the question was - was I ready to give him one, or everyone any answers for that matter. 'I thought I was afraid because people may come and see me today, or they wont. I don't know which one is worse, if they come then I'm going to have to face them and answer their questions, they may even ask things that I don't want to answer or that make me uncomfortable. If they don't come at all then I wont have to answer their questions, but that means I was right all alone... and they all blame me.'

'We don't blame you.' I froze at those words because they didn't come from Itachi, who when I looked up at him, was smirking. I turned slowly over to where the voice came from, they where all stood at the door, some just inside some where just floating heads as they poked their head around the door frame. Up front was Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata. Hinata was holding her little girl. Behind them was Neji, Tenten and Rock-lee. The floating heads were Ino, Kiba- who was holding their little boy- and Chouji. So many of them sent a mixture of feelings through me, relief that they wanted to come and see me, and dread at what was to come. Hinata had spoken and she was smiling. 'Anyway, you have some serious making up to do missy.'

The dread set in again, 100x more than before, so they did blame me. She walked over to me and plonked down one of her toddlers, a girl. She was so cute, she was a tiny version of Hinata, a little bob of blue/black hair with a straight fringe covering her eyebrows. The only thing that gave her away that she's Kiba's kid was that her eyes were his a deep brown. She was truly adorable, and she was staring at me with those big blue eyes, when a smile broke across her little face I almost melted right there.

'She's so cute.' I mumbled as she crawled up my body, sat on my chest and started playing with my hair. I forgot about the dread for a moment but when Hinata shooed everybody out bar my old team and Itachi, closing the door and turned to me it came back with full force.

'Right missy,' It only accrued to me then that she wasn't a timid little thing anymore, she was assertive and demanding - I guess that's what motherhood did for you. 'Where the hell have you been? I was pregnant and gave birth and where were you!' okay that wasn't what I expected. 'I mean come on the kids have only got to meet their godmother today!'

'What!'

'I mean why did you have to stay away for so long! Didn't you care about us anymore? You just took off!' she was pacing at the bottom of my bed while the boys were hiding in the corner by the door, even Itachi had moved to stand by them.

'Hin-'

'Shut up Sasuke! I'm not finished! Come on then Sakura, answer!'

'I thought that you all might hate me-' I answered back quickly hoping not to anger her anymore.

'For god sake! Would you shut up before I slap you!' She wasn't just pacing now she was shaking along with it and I was just sitting there. Come on I was a bad ass ninja and I was sitting there staring at Hina as if I was terrified of her, which I kind of was. 'Can't you see it from our point of view? We not only lost Kakashi - which might I add was hard enough - but we lost you too! Do you get how that hurt!' She pointed at Sasuke and Naruto before continuing. 'Those two lost both their team mates that day! And Christ Sasuke has been moping around the place for years!'

'Hina!'

'She knew that already Sasuke! Now let me finish!' I turned to him slightly to find him looking at me, I shrugged because it wasn't like he was hiding the fact well over the years lets be honest. He was blushing which was cute but I moved on quickly not wanting to embarrass him too much.

'Sakura, didn't you realize that we where all there? When you were brought in we where all there to meet you, by the gate.' Her features were soft and I couldn't help but smile, so that's all the figures I'd saw when I'd been brought in. They'd all been there.

And it was nice to think for a moment, however fleeting that they always would be.


End file.
